How To Love You
by oOoZanessaFanoOo
Summary: Vanessa Hudgens was the most beautiful girl in East High School. She loved everyone, except for Zac Efron. He was a player. As long as Zac didn't pay attention to Vanessa everything was fine. But what will happen if.....
1. Trailer

_**Hey guys!! This is trailer to my first story on fanfiction How To Love You**_

Vanessa Hudgens was the most beautiful girl in East High.

She had everything.

She was beautiful, hot and sooo sexy!!!

All guys wanted her sooo bad!

But they couldn't…

She wasn't like the rest of the East High School's girls.

She wasn't a slut!!

And there comes this guy…

Zac Efron…

What can I tell about him…?

He was a player…

But he was sooo HOT!!

He had a perfect body.

And Vanessa knew it…

But she hated him anyway..

In her eyes he was just a player.

But what will happen if this player wants Vanessa to be his next 'prey'?

Will she fall for him and let him hurt her or maybe she will change him.

Do u think that a shy girl can help a total jerk become a sweet, caring guy?

Find out in How To Love You

Written by: oOoZanessaFanoOo

_**Okay guys! Tell Me what u think about it. **_


	2. Important announcement

**Hey guys!!**

**Just wanted to tell you that I'm going to delete all chapters of this story.**

**But don't worry I'll write them again.**

**I hope that I didn't confuse you or something…**

**I just want to change something about Vanessa's behaviour. ;]**

**I'll try to update first chapter today. **

**And I promise you that this one will be way better that previous one. ;]**

**Love DyluŚ 33**


	3. Chapter 1

_**Okay so I didn't change anything in this chapter.**_

How To Love You

Chapter 1

'Ugh!! You're the most selfish guy I have ever met!!!' She shouted flustered

'If u say so baby…' he chuckled and walked away

The last word pissed Vanessa off. She was soooo mad!!!! She hated it when he call her baby, cutie or something like this. Of course Zac knew it…

'Ugh!!! I hate that jerk!!!' Vanessa shouted

'Oh Nesquik… Don't u know that he wanted to piss u off. Well… and he did…' said Ash as Nessa gave her a look…It was Monday.. Vanessa's alarm clock rung at 6 a.m. Vanessa woke up and wiped the sleep away from her eyes. She then sat on her bed and yawned.

She was soo tired. She slept only for 4 hours. There was a party yesterday…

So now u can understand why she was so tired. Vanessa got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

After 20 minutes she got out of the bathroom and went downstairs.

'Hey Mum!' Nessa said smiling

'Hey sweetie! Did u sleep well' her mum said while making pancakes

'Yeah mum. Mmm.. I can smell pancakes!' Nessa smiled like a 5 years old girl

'Sure u can!!' her mum giggled 'Do u want one?'

' Oh YES!!!' She sat at the table and waited for her mum to give her one.

'Here u are sweetheart' her mum put the pancake on nessa's plate

'Thanks mum!' Vanessa said and started to eat

While eating Vanessa looked on her watch. It was already 7 a.m. so she had 20 minutes to get to school. She quickly took one more bite of pancake and got up.

'Mum I'm going to school.'

'Okay sweetie. Bye'

Vanessa opened the door and got into her black Lamborghini. She loved her car. Maybe it was kinda too sports but she loved it anyway…

After 10 minutes driving she pulled on school's parking.

She got out of the car and went to the school entrance.

When she got to the school building she saw Ashley waiting for her in hallway.

Ashley was her best friend.

She knew everything about her.

Ash was like Nessa's sister! Vanessa knew that Ashley always was there for her.

Vanessa was smiling at Ashley while walking towards her.

Ashley smiled back at her best friend and waved at her. As soon as Nessa came up, Ashley hugged her.

Nessa hugged back and said:

'Hey Ash!!' Nessa said while giggling

'Hey Nesquik!! How are u feeling after party?" She grinned

'Ugh… Don't remind me..' She made a funny face

'Haha… Same here' She laughed

After 10 minutes school bell rung and girls headed to their lockers. They were walking until Vanessa bumped into somebody.

'Oh My God! I'm so sor-… ' while saying the last word Vanessa looked up to see who it was

'Honestly.. I'm so not' She smirked at Zac and walked away with Ashley following her.

'Watch your back Hudgens!' He shouted after Nessa but she just kept walking

Ash and Nessa took books from their locker and went to the classroom. They sat on their seats and waited for Mrs. Darbus.

'Okay Everyone!! Attention please!!' said Mrs. Darbus while getting into classroom.

'Today we're talking about Shakespeare…' as soon as she said the last word everyone groaned. (xD)

It was the end of last class. Vanessa and Ashley were standing in front of school building waiting for Monique. They were talking about random stuff when… guess what!!

Zac bumped into Vanessa as she dropped her books. He didn't even stop to see if she's okay.

He just kept walking.

'Hey!!!' Vanessa shouted angry after Zac as he turned around to look at her

'Yes? How can I help you?' He smirked at her

'What. Was. That. For? ' She gave him a cold glare

'I don't know what you're talking about…' he smirked again and started to walk away

'Oh there's Monique' Nessa pointed at her

'Hey Momo' Nessa waved at her friend'

'Hey girl! So r we going or what?' grinned Monique

'Going where??' Nessa looked confused and Ashley and Monique

'It's a surprise. But You'll find out soon..' said Ashley and girls started walking towards Nessa's car.

_**Chapter 2 will be out today ;]**_


	4. Chapter 2

_**I didn't change anything in this chapter either xD**_

Ash, Nessa and Momo got into Nessa's car. They were driving for about 10 minutes when Ash pulled up in front of the mall.

'So is this my surprise?' Vanessa asked and giggled

'Please, just don't tell me that you don't like it.' Ash gave her a look

'You kidding me Ash?!' Nessa chuckled ' I love it!'

'Then why are we still here? Let's go shopping!' said Monique and girls ran into the mall

They were having fun for about 2 hours when suddenly Ashley saw something on shop window.

'This is perfect Vanessa' said Ashley while looking on mysterious thing

Vanessa looked at it and said ' Yeah! You should totally buy this dress Ash'

'Not me… You should' Ashley looked at Nessa and giggled

'But I don't need this dress Ashley…' said Vanessa and rolled her eyes

'Of course you do! For party!' she grinned

'What party? When?' She looked at Ashley concerned

'Today! At Corbin's house!' Ash said excited and clapped her hands

'I'm not sure if I can go.. My mum won't let me go..'

'And how would u know that? She smirked ' I asked her if you could sleep at my house today and she said YES!' she giggled

'OMG! Really? So it means that it's gonna be a great night!' she grinned

**At the same time with Zac**

Zac was making out with one of his girlfriends. He was sitting on his couch and she was sitting on his lap and kissing down his neck. He loved it when girls kissed his neck. While she was making him mound he was squeezing her butt. Suddenly Zac's phone rung.

'Ugh! Hello?' he said while mounding

'Hey man! It's Corbin. What's up?' he said and smiled

'oh hey! Nothing much. I'm just… chilling.' He said as he pushed the girl off of him.

'I'm calling to ask if you're coming on my party today?' he said and waited for answer

'Um… Sure. What time?'

'Come at 8 p.m.'

'Okay. See u then' Zac and Corbin hung up.

Girl tried to sit back on Zac's lap but he just told her to leave.

**Back with girls**

They were now in shop. Vanessa was trying dress on

It was really short white dress with huge low-cut** (picture in profile)**

'Don't you think that I look like… um…' she looked at herself in the mirror

'Like?' Monique looked at her waiting for answer

'Like a… slut?' she looked at herself again

'Maybe a little' Ash giggled

Vanessa looked at her with a serious face

'Oh come on Nessa! You look hot!' Ash grinned 'Okay, now we have to find u some shoes' she begun to look for nice one. She saw cute white shoes on high heels **( picture in profile)**

Vanessa tried them on and look at herself in the mirror a little disgusted.

'Okay… Now I look like a total slut..' she said and made a funny face

'Oh stop Vanessa!' Ashley chuckled 'Do you want to find a boyfriend or what?'

'ugh… yeah?' she looked at ash

'Then you have to wear this dress and those shoes for the party' she smiled

'Okay… But only if you wear that dress.' Nessa pointed at short, pink dress with a really huge low- cut ( **picture in profile**)'You must be kidding me?!' Ash looked at Nessa ' You want somebody to rape me?!'

Ash almost shouted

'Chill Ash!' Vanessa giggled ' You'll look HOT' She chuckled

'Oh sure I'll..' she made a face 'I will wear it if momo wear this one' she grinned at Monique. Ash showed momo a black, short dress (**picture in profile)**

'To tell you the true… I think this dress is cute' Monique smiled at the thought of how sexy will she look in that dress

'In that case you have to buy it' Ash giggled

Girls bought their dresses and went to eat lunch.

'So Monique..' Nessa begun

'Yep?' said momo

'Have u told him yet?' Vanessa smiled

' You mean Corbin? Nope…' She sighted 'What if he doesn't feel the same?'

'Oh don't worry sweetie' Ash said ' I'm sure he does. I mean… You're hot, he's hot. You'll be together sooner or later' she smiled as momo and nessa giggled

Momo had crush on Corbin, Zac's best friend for 2 years. But she was afraid to tell him that she liked him. But everyone knew that Corbin liked her too. ;]

'I don't know Ash.. He's popular and he probably has a lot of sexy girls…' she looked down

'But not as sexy as you momo' said Ashley and grinned

'Maybe you're right..' Monique chuckled

'Of course I am. Now let's go to my house. We have to get ready for the party.' Ash grinned

**20 minutes earlier with Zac:**

Zac was sitting on his couch and watching tv when he heard a door bell. He went to the door. He opened them and Corbin got in.

'Hey man!' Corbin smiled

'Hey!' Zac gave him a hug

'We're going to the mall! You have 2 minutes to get ready!' Corbin said quickly

'W-What?' Zac asked

'I said go get ready cuz we're going to the mall! Now move!' He said and pushed zac into bedroom and shut the door behind him.

After 5 minutes Zac got out and they went to Corbin's car and drove to the mall. After 10 minutes driving they pulled up on parking.

**Back with girls**

Girls were walking towards Vanessa's car when Monique saw Corbin and Zac walking to the mall. Momo could fell her turning red as Corbin smiled at her.

'Hey girls!' Corbin smiled at Momo

Zac and Vanessa looked at each other and they both rolled their eyes.

'So you're coming on my party today?' Corbin grinned at them

'Of course!' Ash giggled 'We have to go now… get ready for your party. See u later'

She smiled at Corbin and didn't even look at Zac.

'If this jerk is coming on party it's gonna be long night….' Vanessa said while thinking about Zac. Ash and Momo rolled their eyes as they got into car and drove to Ashley's house.

_**Please no rude comments. ;] **_


	5. Chapter 3

**This chapter isn't new at all. I changed something in the end. ;]**

---------------

Girls were in Ashley's house getting ready for party. Vanessa was already wearing her sexy dress. She was putting her make up on.

Ashley was having a shower and Monique was waiting for them in the living room.

Vanessa put her make up on and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked so hot. If Zac didn't hate her he would fall for her…

Vanessa walked down to the living room where Momo was waiting. She sat on couch and looked and her perfect manicure and sighted.

Monique looked at her best friend and asked 'You okay sweetie?' momo looked at Van concerned as nessa nodded her head ' Yeah, I'm fine' Monique didn't believe her but she just let it go.

5 minutes later Ash came down in her sexy pink dress.

'You look hot Ash!' Vanessa giggled

'I know!' she giggled 'you girls look hot too!!' she smiled at them

'We know Ashley!' said Van and Momo at the same time

'Okay it's already 8.15 and we were supposed to be at Corbin's at 8.00!!' Ash looked at her best friends

'Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go have some fun!!' All screamed and headed to Nessa's car.

After 10 minutes driving they pulled in in front of Corbin's house. They got out of the car and went to the door.

**At the same time in the house**

In the house there were a lot of people dancing and just having fun. Zac and Corbin were sitting on the couch flirting with some girls. Suddenly Corbin heard a door bell. He stood up and went to open the door.

'Hello ladies!' Corbin grinned at Ash, Momo and Vanessa 'You know you're late?' he chuckled

'Oh really…' girls gave him their jackets and went to the living room

Corbin put jackets somewhere and walked to where girls were.

'Snacks and alcohol are in the kitchen. Have fun girls' he smiled at them and walked back to Zac and girls he was flirting with.

'I'm going to the kitchen…' Said nessa and started walking to the kitchen ' Nessa wait! I'm going with you! We'll see you later Momo' Ashley and Vanessa went to the kitchen

When they entered the kitchen they saw some people on the floor – they were probably drunk.

Vanessa took a vodka and went to the living room where Corbin and Zac were. Ashley stayed in the kitchen. Vanessa sat on the couch and took a sip of vodka. (Zac and Corbin were on another couch) Vanessa was drinking and dancing for about 3 more hours.

**With Zac:**

For those 3 past hours he was just flirting with girls. What else was he supposed to do? And of course he was drunk.

Zac was dancing with Brittany. She was one of cheerleaders.

He had his hand on her butt and she had her hands on his neck.

'How about we go upstairs?' she played with his shirt and grinned

'Oh.. I like that!!' he smirked at her

They made their ways to the room upstairs when suddenly Zac bumped into somebody. All he could see was a huge low cut.

'Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!' he said still staring at low cut

'Obviously…' said girl while rolling her eyes

Zac then looked up to see deep brown eyes staring back at his baby blue.

'What are u staring at?!' she said rudely

' Who?? M-me?' Zac was impressed. He had to admin that she was beautiful but now.. She was totally hot! 'Nothing…'

Vanessa made a serious face and stare at him for a second before turning around and leaving Zac in the hallway.

One hour later. Vanessa is dancing with someone while Zac is watching them from couch.

Vanessa can feel Ben's hands on her hips. She put her hand on back of his neck as he begins to plant kissed behind her ear. Normally she would push him away but now she doesn't care.

Zac is still watching them carefully. He can see guy's hand on nessa's thigh.

'F-fucking jerk…' he mumbles under his breath. Is he jealous? Maybe… But why? He hates Vanessa. She is mean to him and all…

Song ended. Vanessa looks at clock to see it's already 4 a.m.

She makes her way to the kitchen to see Ashley totally waste.

'Come on Ash we're leaving…'

'But I-I don't wa-ant to!!' she whines as Vanessa leads her to the door.

20 minutes later they are at Ashley's house. Vanessa and Ashley went to bed.

Now is Monday. Vanessa has biology with Zac….

'Okay guys. Now I'm gonna get you all in pairs…' said Mr. Smith while smiling

'Um… What for…?' said one of the students

'You'll be making projects in pairs.' He said smiling 'Okay so um.. Amber and Ben. Taylor and Dylan. Vanessa and Zac. Brittany and…..' he is interrupted by…

'What?!' said Zac and Vanessa at the same time

**Hope you like it. ;]**

**No rude comments. **


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hope you like it **

**_________________________________**

_It was Monday. Vanessa had Biology with Zac…_

_'Okay guys. Now I'm gonna get you all in pairs…' said Mr. Smith while smiling_

_'Um… What for…?' said one of the students_

_'You'll be making projects in pairs.' He said smiling 'Okay so um.. Amber and Ben. Taylor and Dylan. Vanessa and Zac. Brittany and…..' he is interrupted by…_

_'What?!' said Zac and Vanessa at the same time_

'Um.. is there a problem guys?' said Mr. Smith while staring at the two

'Actually there is a BIG problem. I'm not doing this project with this… this… GUY! ' she said with disgusted face

'And I'm not doing this with Mrs. I'm perfect and everyone loves me!!'

'Whatever you say dumb ass…'

'Okay that's it! I don't care what you want! You're doing this project together!!' said Mr. Smith

Vanessa crossed arms over her chest and sights angrily.

The bell rung. Vanessa got up from her seat and walked to Zac who was getting up.

'Come to my place at 5 p.m…' she said simply

'Ugh.. What for?'

'Project?!' she said and walked away

'Yeah whatever…' he said and headed to his locker

At Zac's locker with Zac and Corbin

'You know what man?' said Corbin while leaning against Zac's locker

'What?' said Zac while taking some stuff out of his locker

'She is the only girl in school that doesn't like you.. ' he said and smirked

'Who is?' said Zac and looked at Zac for a moment

"Vanessa! Who else could it be?!' he said and chuckled a little

'That's because she knows that I don't like her back… ' he said simply

'Yeah right…' Corbin rolled his eyes

'I'm serious man…' he said and crossed his arms

'Prove it!' said Corbin

'How? ' he made a confused face

'Make her fall for you…' he smirked at Zac

'That stupid Corbin..' he said and started walking away but Corbin walked after him

'Oh yeah?? So u afraid of losing? ' he smirked at him

Zac suddenly stopped. He looked at Corbin with serious face. ' Zac Efron is never afraid of anything.' Chad smirked at his friend again.

'You have one week. See you later' he walked away

Now is end of school.

Vanessa is in her room. Getting ready for her 'meeting' with Zac.

She already took a shower and now is looking for something to wear.

She decided to wear denim shorts and pink top.

She put her make up on and looked at the clock.

I was already 4:55 p.m. and Zac would be there any minute.

10 minutes later Vanessa could hear door bell. She opened the door and sow Zac leaning against door frame.

He looked her up and down 'Well hello sexy' he said with a smirk as Vanessa made disgusted face

'You're late..' she said coldly

'Oh I'm sorry cutie. I had to do something…' he smirked at her again

'Oh let me guess what?' she pretended to think ' Fuck one of your bitches?' she said and faked a smile

'Oh Vanessa, Vanessa..' he walked closer to her and drew circles on her arm. She looked at his hand and pushed it away as he chuckled a little.

'Let's go to my room do this fucking project…' she said as he chuckled again and followed her upstairs to her room.

10 minutes later.

Vanessa was doing project while Zac was sitting on her bed staring at her. She could feel blue eyes staring at her so she decided to react.

'Don't do that.' She said not even looking at him

'Do what?' He said a little confused

'Stare at me…' she said while doing project

'Oh I'm sorry. I can't help it. ' he smirked ' You're so hot when you're concern

At this time she stopped doing project and looked at him with a serious face.

'Okay that enough!' she said in low voice ' What do you want from me? '

'I don't know what you're talking about' he smirked knowing she was getting flustered.

Vanessa sighted angrily and shook her head.

'You know you look hot when you're mad?' he smirked at her again as she made disgusted face

'Okay you stop it right now or I'll kick you out!!' she shouted a little

'Vanessa I can't help that I like you!!' he said and faked a smile knowing that she will probably buy it

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. 'W-what?' it was the only think she could say

'Vanessa I know I'm an asshole but I want to change… ' he paused for a moment '… for you.' He looked at her waiting for her reaction.

She was speechless. For the first time Vanessa Anne Hudgens didn't know what to say.

Was he telling the truth. Or was he just having fun of her. Well… It didn't matter. Because she didn't feel the same…

_**____________________**_

**I am terribly sorry! **

**I know it's short but it's already 10 p.m. and I still have to do my homework!**

**Please no rude comments. ;]**


	7. Chapter 5

_Hey guys!! I just want to thank you for all sweet comments you left. I'm so happy you actually enjoy this story. _

_Hope you like this chapter ;]_

* * *

Chapter 5

'You know you look hot when you're mad?' he smirked at her again as she made disgusted face

'Okay you stop it right now or I'll kick you out!!' she shouted a little

'Vanessa I can't help that I like you!!' he said and faked a smile knowing that she will probably buy it

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. 'W-what?' it was the only think she could say

'Vanessa I know I'm an asshole but I want to change… ' he paused for a moment '… for you.' He looked at her waiting for her reaction.

She was speechless. For the first time Vanessa Anne Hudgens didn't know what to say.

Was he telling the truth. Or was he just having fun of her. Well… It didn't matter. Because she didn't feel the same…

Vanessa took one step toward him still speechless.

'I'm... Um... Zac..' she looked at him for a second then looked down.

'I don't know if you're telling the truth... but... ' she paused and looked at him to see his reaction

'I'm sorry but I don't feel the same...' she smiled at him a little as he faked a sad face

'Oh... ' he looked down 'Can we at least be friends?'

'Um... Of course!!' she smiled a little ' But only if you stop being a dumb ass!' she smirked at him as he chuckled

'I'll try...' he smirked at her

For some reason Vanessa wanted to be friends with Zac. Maybe he wasn't that bad? Maybe he really wanted to change? For her...? For Vanessa that sounded a little ridiculous but she decided to give him a chance....

3 days later

Well... They became friends... In those 3 days they were seeing each other everyday after school. Zac was acting like he really like Vanessa. But Vanessa wasn't acting... She really liked him. As friend of course...

Vanessa was putting some book into her locker. She suddeny felt two strong arms hugging her from behind.

'Hey Ness!!' Zac greeted his friend

'Hey Zac! What up?' she turned around to face him not breaking the hug

'Nothing much... '

Vanessa smiled at him. 'So you're coming today, right?'

'Of course! We have to finish project...'

'Yeah.. So um... I guess I'll see you at 5 p.m.?'

'Yeah... I gotta go now... I have to talk to Corbin about something..' he kissed her cheek as she blushed...

Zac was walking down the hall as he saw his friend. He walked over to him.

'So how's it going with Vanessa?' Corbin said and looked at his friend

'Good... I guess she's falling for me' zac said with a smirk

'Remember you have 4 more days... so hurry!!! '

'I know man... I know... Don't worry... ' zac crossed arms over chest

'She'll be mine tonigh....' zac said and smirk as corbin chuckled a little

'We'll see about that' and with that they walked away from each other

After school 

Vanessa was in her room . she was looking for something to wear. She choosed denim mini skirt and top with low-cut.

After 5 minutes she heard a door bell. She opened the door and saw a guy in dark jeans and black top that showed his muscular body.

He was so hot! She just wanted to touch him. To feel his perfect lips. Feel his perfect body on hers. Feel him tr-

STOP!! What the hell was she thinking about!? Having sex with her friend?! That's sick and disgusting!

'Well hello ' he smirked at her and walked closer

'Looking hot tonight ' he smirked down at her as she let him in.

'Um.. thanks?' she said and blushed a little... 'So um.. let's go upstairs...'

They went to her room. When zac walked in he sat on her bed as she was standing in front of him.

She looked down as she saw him checking her out...

'Um...So... I think we schould finish project...' she looked at him for a second and then down again.

'Nah... Maybe later... Why don't we... talk? Or something...' he smiled at her. 'Come on sit down.. It's not like I'm gonna bite you' he chuckled as she sat next to him

'So... um.. What do you want to talk about?' she said . she could feel him staring at her with his baby blue eyes so she was afraid to look at him.

'I don't know... Us?' they locked eyes for a moment but then vanessa quickly looked away from him...

'What about us?' she knew that probably he still had feelings for her but she couldn't go for it.. She was afraid of him breaking her heart. He still was a player...

He put a hand on her knee and began drawing circles. 'I know you want be more than just friends... ' he began to lean in... as she stopped breathing. What was he doing?!

'W-what are you doing Zac?' she said in a whisper as his lips where almost touching hers.

'You know you want this...' she could feel his hot breath on her lips.

'Zac...' that was all she could say. she wanted to kiss him but she knew it was wrong.

'Shh...' he put his lips on hers. The kiss was sweet and soft. But it was getting more and more passionate in every second. Vanessa could feel his hand on her back as she had her hands on his neck.

Zac licked her lip as she let his tounge meet hers. She moaned as he put his hand under her shirt and stroke her stomach. She was laying on bed as Zac was straddling her. She could feel his hand stroking her breast and he began to take off her shirt.

'Zac...' She wanted him to stop. She knew it was wrong.

'Zac...' she said between kisses 'Stop' He didn't stop but began to kiss her neck looking for her sweet spot.

She moaned as he sucked on her neck. 'Zac.. it's w-wrong' she moaned again. We should stop. ' he stopped and look her in the eyes.

'Believe me baby... It's not wrong.' And with that he crushed his lips on hers.....

* * *

_I'm sorry!!!!!_

_I really am!!_

_I know it's late!_

_I know this chapter is short!_

_But I'm really busy with school..._

_I'm sorry again... ;)_

_Please no rude comments_

_-DyluS 33_


End file.
